The Haunting Past
by KazKadie2014
Summary: The Jeffersonian team have found a body of a pilot and they find out something which confused everyone, especially Booth


Booth was walking through the park, he looked at the children and thought what it was like being one of them. He thought what it was like being one of them. He thought about his friend Jimmy, Booth had known him since they were youngsters, but the thing is Jimmy went off to join the RAF. Booth hasn't heard from him for ages, he wishes to be back in touch again. He went to sit down on the nearest bench, when his phone rang. "Booth" he answered "Booth, its Brennan, we need you to come to St. Anne's Church. A body has been found." Brennan said. "What a coincidence, you are near where I need to be! Booth told Brennan. "Where are you Booth?" she asked "I'm in St. Catherin's Park Bones" he replied. "I think I see you Booth, could you do me a favour and jump up in the air just so I know it's you" she requested. "Bones, don't be stupid I ain't jumping in the air" he considered. "Then how would I know it's you?" "Bones I'm serious, I'm not jumping in the air". silence "Fine I'll jump". Booth reconsidered. So Booth looked around to see if anyone was looking. He sighed and jumped in the air. "Yep that's you" Brennan noticed. Booth hung up and headed to the church.

"Your here then Booth" Brennan sighed. "Why were you there?". "I was reflecting Bones, brining back memories of me and Jimmy when we were kids." Booth sighed. "Oh ok, well here's the body. probably been here for a few weeks. The smell is horrendous." Brennan continued. "Hodgins can you pass me the equipment" "Here" Hodgins passed the equipment. Booth was standing in the corner reading something. Brennan looked over to Booth. "What's that your reading?" "It's just a letter" Booth sighed "It's not just a letter Booth, you keep looking at it over and over again. So, what is it?" Brennan corrected. "It's a letter from the RAF saying that my old friend Jimmy is M.I.A, missing in action" Booth sighed. Silence. "I'm sure he'll be found sooner or later Booth" Brennan soothed. "I hope so, let's carry on with the investigation then Bones" Booth ignored the letter and put it away back into his pocket "Let's take the body back to the lab" Brennan insisted. Hodgins and Cam picked up the body, and fell to pieces. They all sighed "Don't worry just grab the pieces and put them in a box until we get to the lab. Everyone got to it. Booth picked up the femer, and he noticed a tattoo, the tattoo seemed to look like a flame with a word in it. He dropped the piece and realised who it was. "Booth be careful with the bones" She stopped "What's the matter Booth?" She saw Booth fall to the ground looking at the letter again. "Booth?" He picked up the bone. "We found him" He felt certain it was.

Back at the lab, Brennan was cleaning the bones and Booth came in "What's the matter Booth? Are you sure it is Jimmy?" Booth nodded "He's the only one I know that has that tattoo, with my name in it" "Why did he have your name for a tattoo?" Brennan asked "Ever since we met, he said, when he grew up, he'd have his friends tattooed on him, which was in forth grade. But when we got to eighth grade, he started to get bullied by his other friends. I was the only one there for when he needed help, he couldn't talk about certain things to his parents, so he turned to me, We were the best of friends. So he kept his deal of having a tattoo with my name in it" Booth shed a tear. "I'm glad he had a friend like you Booth. I'm sorry for your loss, I think you should have the rest of the day off, just to calm yourself down" Booth wiped away his tears "Yeah okay, thanks." Booth left.

Back at Booth's house, he went straight to his basement and started punching things. He started punching the doors and walls. He broke down afterwards. With two very bloody hands, he wrote a letter to Jimmy's parents saying what happened. Along with the M.I.A letter, also letters that Jimmy sent to Booth. But he kept his favourite ones. The letter said:

*Dear Sam and Phil,

I am sorry to inform you that you're eldest son, Jimmy, has been killed. Today we, FBI and the Jeffersonian team had found a body at St. Anne's Church, I had noticed it was him by his tattoo, I had a M.I.A letter from the RAF a while back, I had been so worried I never spoke to anyone about it.

I am sorry for you're loss.

Seeley Booth

With his bloody hands, he dropped the pen. He folded the letter up, and put it next to him. His phone rang. "Booth? It's Brennan. I need you to come in" Silence "Booth?" He wiped his hands "Yes, I'll be there soon" He hung up. Put his phone in his pocket and turned and punched the wall, making his hands even more bloody. Something fell off the wall, he picked it up and it was a picture of him and Jimmy. He put it in a box, now the picture is covered in blood, and had covered Jimmy's face.

"Booth, I just did a face construction, for definite, is this Jimmy?" Angela asked. Booth sighed "It is"


End file.
